Power gating using field effect transistors (FET) is a method for controlling power to semiconductor device circuits. Design considerations for power gating FETs include current requirements, size, and performance during normal operation. Existing design and fabrication techniques may result in large power gating FETs that use considerable surface area of a semiconductor device.